Happy Birthday Alice!
by rainymood
Summary: It's Alice's Birthday And So Let The Many Surprises Begin!
1. The Baking of Ace

**My very first time wring a story… Ever. So I figured, I may as well start with fanfiction! And why not with the first manga I've ever read and have ever read, Guess that didn't leave me with many options huh? Well, I hope you enjoy reading what I have to write, half as much as how much I love to read what you write!**

** The sun was shining. The trees were swaying. It was yet another, beautiful day in the Country of Hearts. The day was the same as any other day. Yet, this day was different. **

** As the sun shone into one of the windows of the Clock tower, a very sleepy foreigner fluttered her eyelashes in the sharp golden sunlight. As she sat up in bed, a thought dawned on her. **

**Oh No. It's My….**

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALICE!"**

**Yep. It was my that.**

** "Ughhh. Ace, get out of here!" yelled Alice. It was too early, and everything was so peaceful until about ten seconds ago. Her Birthday Wish? Some peace and quiet.**

** "Come on Alice! You can't really mean that! It's your birthday! Who doesn't love their own birthday? Is that a foreigner thing?"**

**Alice sighed in disbelief. How could Julius stand this guy? He was annoying, and immature, and oblivious, and he was even more of a child than Alice though she was herself.**

** "Come on Alice, I have an entire day planned for you!" exclaimed Ace.**

**No. No. No. No. No. Handle this gently Alice. You can do this, just politely decline, it's your birthday, doesn't that give you extra luck? Just work your way out of this one! You can do it!**

** "Sorry Ace, But I really have to- AHHH!"**

**Ace laughed as he yanked Alice out of comfy bed, " Oh no you don't missy, No way are you talking your way out of this one!" Yeah. I know, thought Alice. It was worth a try. **

**Alice excused herself and changed into her normal blue dress, white apron attire. Just like any other day. She thought idly to herself as she changed. **

**I wonder what Ace could possibly have planned… A camping trip? Goodness I hope not. We all know how the last one ended up.**

"**Don't Worry Alice!" exclaimed a certain Knight of Hearts, "It's around here somewhere! I'm sure of it!"**

**And three and a half hours later, he actually did find his beloved camping gear. Funny…. I had always thought that he had carried it with him that it somehow just magically appeared… Who'd have known he had it stashed in the woods for when he lost his way.**

**A knock on the door startled Alice as she finished putting her hair into her usual bow, "Come On Alice! Breakfast is ready!" the knight's voice muffled into the door.**

"**Be down in a moment!" called Alice.**

**Oh no. Breakfast. How disastrous could it be? Right?**

**As Alice made her way to the dining table she gasped. The table was beautifully set with breakfast. Pancakes, Waffles, Bacon, Orange Juice, Croissants, Anything you could think of. **

"**Wow," said Alice shockingly, "All of this for me?"**

"**We'll not exactly…" said Ace, "we were hoping you'd share. Haha." Said Ace.**

**Alice laughed along with him as she looked at the three other men at the table. Nightmare looked as if he was about to shove everything into his mouth at once any moment, Gray was trying to stop him, and Julius was working on yet, another clock. But Hid it under the table, hoping Alice wouldn't notice. Yet he had forgotten his screwdriver on the table where his fork should have been.**

"**Of course Of course!" said Alice as she sat down and began to make a plate. Everybody said their happy birthdays and finished their food lovingly.**

**Speaking of food… "So, who cooked?" asked Alice curiously.**

"**MEEEE!" said Ace.**

**Ace? Really? **

"**Wow Ace, I' ve never been more impressed by you, you should become a chef or something!"**

"**Haha, no way! I could never become a chef, and hey Alice?"**

"**Yes Ace?" replied Alice.**

"**Since my meal was just so amazing, would you mind doing dishes today? I'm exhausted!" said Ace as he dramatically wiped imaginary sweat off of his forehead.**

**Alice giggled at his silliness, 'Of course Ace, Of course." **

**Alice collected everybody's plates graciously and thanked everyone for the breakfast, especially on Ace's behalf and received yet another bunch of Happy Birthdays.**

**As Alice made her way into the kitchen, she realized why Ace hadn't become a chef… **

**The Kitchen was An Absolute Mess!**


	2. Grey's Helping Hand

Ch. 2

Grey's Helping Hand

The floor was covered in a variety of batters and mixes.

Every kitchen towel had seemed to somehow been strewn in numerous place, such as across the floor, in the door of the oven, and there was even one hanging from the ceiling light. Bowls and measuring cups had been placed messily in the sink, stacked one on top of the other hastily, did we even own this many kitchen materials?

Alice scanned the room one last time. There was absolutely NO way she was going to end up cleaning this mess.

"ACEEEEEEE!" she shouted. When she got her hands on him she was gonna…

Once Ace heard his name, he knew it was time to get out of there. A quick shuffle of a chair was heard from the dining table. "Oops! Sorry Alice! Gotta go… I'm probably being missed at the castle. Happy Birthday! See ya!"

And with that Ace so abruptly, the Clock tower people didn't know that such hurry existed in Ace. "If only he left that quickly when assigned an errand." Remarked Julius, annoyance in his voice.

Nightmare and Julius made their way to the kitchen to see what the commotion was about. Julius glanced into the kitchen, only to have his eyes seemingly bulge from their sockets, "MY KITCHEN!" Julius huffed in anger, glaring at Alice as if it were all her fault, "There is NO way. And by any means I mean NO WAY that I. Am. Going. To. Clean. This. Awful. Mess. Birthday or not!" and with that, Julius left the dirty room murmuring angry hisses as he made his way back to his desk.

Alice, hurt from Julius's angry rant turned to look at Nightmare with begging eyes. "Oh no you don't!" exclaimed Nightmare. "Pleaseeeeee help me Nightmare." Said Alice with sweet wide eyes, "Pretty Please? It is my bwirthdway…" Alice began blinking her eyes lovingly at Nightmare, there was no way she was going in this alone. "Ughhhh. Sorry Alice… I really have to….. PAPERWORK! I HAVE PAPERWORK! Sorry Again Alice I'd love to stay and help, but I've really gotta go!" exclaimed Nightmare as he ran to his office and slammed the door quickly.

"Oh Great." thought Alice. She began what seemed like was going to be a very, very, long day's work of cleaning. But where to start? As Alice continued to scan the room carefully. The sink? No…. way too many dishes. Was there even a sink under there? . The floor? Alice glanced down, her favorite read shoes covered in a mysterious icky goo that she hoped hadn't been apart of today's breakfast. Definite No. This was hopeless she thought!

"I'm stuck here by myself. On my birthday. Cleaning stupid, stupid Ace's mess. And now Julius is mad. And I'm going to have to-" Alice began angrily muttering as she began to mop the floor.

"Hey Alice, I'm just bringing the dishes from the table for you- HOLY CRAP." Grey screamed as he entered the still very, very messy kitchen. "Alice…" Grey began, "what did you do?"

"ME? Alice screamed at Grey, her eyes going wide. "ME? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! IT WAS ALL ACE! SOME COOK! AND NOW I'M HERE CLEANING AND JULIUS IS MAD ABOUT HIS STUPID KITCHEN, AND NIGHTMARE IS ACTUALLY DOING HIS WORK NOW-" "REALLY?" interrupted Grey, the Incubus…. Doing work? How peculiar. Then he looked around the kitchen…. Smart choice Nightmare. Smart choice.

"SOOO NOT THE POINT GREY, SO ANYWAYS. I'M HERE. MOPPING THE STUPID FLOOR. ON MY BIRTHDAY. WHILE EVERYONE ELSE IS HAVING A GOOD TIME." And with that, Alice began to tear up, breaking into sad little sobs as she fell to her knees on the almost clean kitchen floor.

'Oh Gosh.' Thought Grey. 'She's crying! What do I do? What do I do?'

"Ummm… There, There Alice… Its okay." Grey awkwardly put and arm around Alice and patted her head. "It's gonna be okay Alice."

"No it's not." Cried Alice. "This day was bad enough as is, I don't want to be crying in front of you too! Everything's ruined. Today is going to be awful."

"Don't say that!" Grey said cheerfully. "I'll help you!" AHHHH. WHAT DID I JUST GET MYSEL INTO?

"Really Grey? Really?" Alice eyes seemed to expand to pupil size Grey… didn't know existed. Oh Gosh. But then again he was willing to do almost anything to turn off the water-works.

"Yeah Alice. Really. Happy Birthday." Once Grey said this, Alice jumped up with joy, her tears disappearing spontaneously… almost too spontaneously, but Grey chose to ignore this because Alice had just leaped on him, hugging him tightly. Ahhhh! His ribs! What kind of thank you was this? He couldn't breathe! "ALICE…" Grey huffed. "I… Can't… Breathe….. Crushing… Lungs."

"Oh! Sorry Grey! I didn't mean to!" exclaimed Alice quickly, letting go. "I wouldn't want to injure my cleaning buddy! Haha. Come on Grey! We'll be done in no time if we work together!"

Grey smiled, but mentally he thought to himself: 'Oh Dear God. What did I get myself into.'


End file.
